


Forbidden Depths

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [20]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbent Aloy, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sexual Content, Sex with a Machine, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: A new cauldron has been discovered and Aloy doesn't want to waste any time to explore it, but what he discovers is beyond his wildest imagination...
Relationships: Aloy/Avad, Aloy/Leviathan (Original Machine), Aloy/Machine(s), Aloy/Original Machine
Series: The Forbidden Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Forbidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Little Doves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Little+Doves).



> A/N: Guys! Oh my fucking God, have you seen the new trailer for fucking Horizon: Zero Dawn 2!?! I'm so fucking excited for it. This is my favorite fucking game in the entire world, only just barely above the Assassin Creed series and I cannot fucking wait for it to come out! *laughs*
> 
> Anyway, I was inspired to write another fic for you guys! It somehow turned into a thing with Avad, too, but I'm sure you guys won't mind that bit. *snickers*
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved! They're what keeps me writing these fics for you guys~
> 
> Until next time, my little doves~!
> 
> ~ D.C.
> 
> P.S. If you guys have ever played Monster Hunter, I kind of imagined the machine as like a metal Lagiacrus~ *smiles sheepishly*

There was a rumor that floated around the kingdom… of a new cauldron discovered in one of the many new caverns that had been created by HADES’ corrupted machines. Aloy had been in Meridian when he first heard about its whereabouts. And it piqued his curiosity, knowing he had explored every cauldron within the four territories.

“It has caused no trouble as of yet, pet,” Avad chuckled quietly, shaking his head as he watched the fire-haired boy pace the length of the room. “You’ve been on your feet constantly for near a week now, Aloy, you need rest.”

“How can I rest when there’s still so much to explore?” Aloy breathed out, thinking about every new discovery since the defeat of the corrupted AI. “This new cauldron… it could be a threat if I don’t go and shut it down.” It was nothing more than an excuse, and Avad knew this, as he smirked at the boy, amused.

“At the very least, my heart… please, allow me this comfort. Rest for tonight, and tomorrow, you can explore to your heart’s content,” Avad reasoned, standing up from his chair and walking over to the boy, wrapping his arms around him. With a soft smile as Aloy melted in his arms, he leaned down to kiss the boy sweetly, and Aloy hummed as he returned the kiss whole-heartedly.

“How can I say no to that…?” Aloy smiled up at the man, eyes sparkling with warmth and love. “Will you stay with me tonight~?” he asked, his expression suddenly becoming mischievous as he pressed closer to the man.

The Sun-King huffed quietly, shaking his head, “Insatiable little tart, aren’t you?” he smirked, chuckling lowly and Aloy grinned in turn.

“If you don’t stay with me, I’m going to call one of my machines in here instead,” Aloy told him. “And I  _ know _ you don’t like them on the bed~”

“Hmph, a threat like that will get you in trouble, pet,” Avad warned him, eyes narrowed and the boy smirked, before dancing away from the man. Like the little tease he was, he peeled off his clothes slowly, with his back turned to the older man, leaving the whistle around his neck. When he was completely naked, every inch of his beautiful, soft, freckled skin glowing with the light of the fireplace, the boy reached up to grab the whistle, slowly bringing it to his mouth. “Go ahead, Aloy,” Avad smirked, watching with darkened eyes, his arousal evident in his trousers. “Call your beasts… Make me  _ watch _ as they fuck your needy little hole while wishing it was  _ mine _ inside of you instead, ruining you over and over again…”

Aloy swallowed hard, quivering as he glanced back at the older man, lust and want dark in his beautiful emerald gaze. “Avad…” he breathed out the man’s name. “All-Mother,  _ please _ …~”

Avad grinned, sharp and predatory as he finally let the boy have his way, “On the bed, my sweet… Spread your legs for me. I want to watch you fuck your pretty little hole with your fingers first.”

Aloy couldn’t have moved fast enough, excited to play as he crawled onto the bed, turning over onto his back as he faced Avad, spreading his legs wide to expose his quivering hole to the man. Avad watched with a soft groan, removing his clothes as Aloy stuck his fingers in his mouth, moaning around them as he made them wet with his own saliva. The boy wasted no time at all, far too amped to tease the man, as he slicked his fingers just enough before pulling them free, reaching down to rub them against the rim of his hole.

“Good boy…” Avad rumbled quietly, reaching down to squeeze his cock once he had dropped his clothes to the side. He watched with dark eyes as Aloy pressed one finger inside of him crudely, the movements rough and jerky as he stretched his walls for the man’s cock. After a few moments, he added a second finger, and then another, moaning as he arched his back, spreading his legs a little wider to press his fingers deeper inside of him.

His pretty cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, desire written all over his flushed body, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with pleasure.

When he finally removed his fingers, having had enough of playing with himself, he beckoned Avad over, reaching down to spread his cheeks. “Avad~” he gasped out the man’s name when he joined the hunter on the bed, crawling over him before leaning down to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

He wasted no time as he guided his cock to the boy’s quivering hole, before finally spearing his cock deep inside of his lover, sheathing himself completely as he swallowed Aloy’s cry of pleasure. Grasping Aloy’s hips tight in his hands, he pressed flush to the boy as he pulled his cock back halfway before thrusting it back inside of him, starting a slow, deep-set pace as he fucked Aloy hard.

The boys walls were tight and hot, even with how many times Avad made love to him- and how many times the boy was filled with his machine’s cocks- and Avad loved it each and every time. Aloy loved it just as much, body taut with pleasure, as he rocked with every thrust, moans and gasps and pleas falling from his parted lips as he was fucked.

There was no finesse or grace as Avad fucked the wanton creature beneath him, seeking nothing but their mutual pleasure. Dipping down, he kissed and nipped at Aloy’s neck, marking him with his lips, his tongue, and his teeth as he reached down to grab Aloy’s cock, jerking it roughly in time with every thrust of his thick cock.

It took Aloy no time at all after that to fall apart, as he arched and cried out, cock throbbing as it spilled hard against their bodies, painting them white with his seed. As Aloy’s walls tightened around Avad’s cock, the man hissed, pace stuttered slightly before renewing as he fucked into the boy harder and faster, chasing his own release. And with a sharp groan of pleasure, Avad buried his cock deep, the pleasure blinding as he found his release, his hot thick seed filling the wanton boy beneath him.

For several long moments, neither said a word as they regained their breath, floating with the high of sex. But when Avad tried to pull back, Aloy made a soft noise of protest and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, keeping him sheathed inside him.

Avad snorted softly, shaking his head as he chuckled, “Insatiable little tart,” he murmured quietly, kissing Aloy’s neck.

“Mm… I like the way you feel inside of me,” Aloy nearly purred, sounding drunk with pleasure, his walls quivering around Avad’s cock. The older man groaned, gritting his teeth and he bit at Aloy’s skin in punishment. Aloy only gasped, cock twitching pitifully in between them.

“Sleep, my love,” Avad murmured, gathering the boy in his arms and shifting their position so that Aloy was laying on top of him.

“...stay with me?” Aloy asked in a soft voice and Avad smiled sweetly, holding him close.

“For as long as you want me to,” he promised.

-0-

Aloy stood in front of the cauldron’s entrance, his breath soft and quiet, grip tight around his spear. It was always exciting, and intimidating both, when he faced a new cauldron unexplored by anyone in the kingdom. He wondered briefly, for a moment, if he would find a new machine…

Flicking his tongue out, Aloy let out a quivering breath, “Only one way to find out.” He grinned, approaching the doors before suddenly jabbing his spear into the lock, eyes sparkling as it worked to force the doors open. When Aloy stepped into the machine-like halls, he found himself even more excited to explore what it hid within its depths.

Ravagers, Stalkers, Sawtooths, Longlegs… each machine he came across was nothing new, but he was never disappointed. He snuck through the cauldron, corrupting each machine- he’d long since stopped killing the beasts unless he was forced to with no other option- and left a glowing blue trail of docile beasts behind him. It made him miss his own, for a moment, but knew he’d made the right decision leaving them behind with Avad.

The cauldron seemed to go on forever as he made his way through the dark halls, passed machines of every kind, over large chasms and through small vents. He was getting antsy, wondering when he would reach the core… and then he saw the cauldron beginning to change, as the mechanical corridors mixed with the hard stone of the mountain he was within. It was a change he hadn’t seen before, and wondered what had happened to the cauldron to put it in such disarray.

“...the cauldron must have been buried under rock for so long,” Aloy murmured, running his hands over the rough stone. “Did HADES’ machines accidentally uncover it…?” He frowned when he noticed the cauldron becoming less machine-like and more stone, wondering if maybe he’d discovered an exit that shouldn’t have been there. And yet, there were still wires, thick and pulsing, running along the edges of the stone tunnel, guiding Aloy along until the boy could no longer go any further, filled with awe when he suddenly found himself at the edge of a  _ cliff _ . “...what?”

The cauldron’s wires spilled over the edge, twisted along the stone walls and disappearing down into a great underwater lake, making the water glow blue. The sight was breathtaking to say the least, and Aloy was wide-eyed as he took it in.

Turning on his focus after a moment, Aloy suddenly knew where the core was located, the signal coming from deep under the water. And then he was suddenly excited, his heart pounding as he realized this was it. He was finally going to discover a  _ new machine _ .

Grabbing the diving mask he kept on his belt, he slid it over his head, and without another moment’s hesitation, he dove over the cliff, plunging straight towards the depths below.

-0-

The underwater lake was  _ beautiful _ and unlike anything Aloy had ever seen before. Glowing algae coated the floor, coral of all shapes and colors accenting the bottom as beautiful fish Aloy had never seen before swam aimlessly about. Aloy had always loved diving, but never before had he seen something like this before.

_ “A-amazing…” _ he murmured, his voice slightly muffled by the mask.

Using his focus as a guide, he swam through the water slowly as he made his way towards the cauldron’s core. So focused on the beautiful flora and fauna around him… he never noticed the great predator stalking him until it was too late.

Aloy had no time to react before something hard and heavy suddenly collided with him and he cried out, propelled forward by the force. Struggling to right himself in the dense water, he grabbed his spear tightly and whipped around, eyes wide when he saw a dark shadow of a creature unlike anything he’d ever seen before.  _ “Wh-what?” _ And then the shadow was speeding towards him again and he had a front-row view to the most beautiful machine he had ever seen before- long and slender like a serpent but with the limbs of a gator, the beast was beautiful… and  _ dangerous _ .

The Seeker pushed himself away with the help of a wall and watched as the machine crashed right into it, its roar pained and angry. Shaking itself wildly, the machine twisted around before lunging at Aloy with a wild ferocity that had Aloy’s heart beating a mile a minute. Barely managing to evade the creature as it lunged, Aloy reacted quickly, grabbing the machine’s metal hood and holding tight as the machine sped through the water, thrashing wildly and crashing into anything and everything to try and shake Aloy from its back.

Aloy didn’t know what to do, outmatched and severely lacking in the water, while the beast clearly owned the depths. And then he saw the  _ core _ , and with an idea in his head, he strained as he steered the mighty serpentine machine towards the giant glass dome. When he saw the entrance, his breath hitched and he took a risk. When the serpent was close enough, he launched himself off the beast, swimming as fast as he could towards the entrance.

The machine lunged, but Aloy was already safe inside the tunnel, out of reach of the violent creature. Gasping with breath, he crashed against the ground, flopping over as his muscles strained from the exertion.  _ “A-All-Mother…” _ he groaned, staring dazedly at the dome above him before jolting when the angry machine crashed against the thick glass.  _ “...there’s no way that glass will hold.” _

Swallowing hard, he gripped his spear tightly in hand, glancing back at the core. When he heard the beast crash into the dome again, this time the glass cracking with the force, he panicked. Swimming as fast as he could towards the core, he barely put any thought to it as he jabbed the spear into the machine, struggling to hold tight as the dome suddenly shattered above him.

But before the machine could reach him, the core suddenly deactivated, sending a large shockwave through the water that caused the great serpent to crash to the ground, temporarily out of commission.

Aloy swallowed hard, eyes wide as he watched the machine, heart beating a mile a minute as he understood he had been  _ seconds _ from possible death. The thought was both terrifying and exhilarating both, but after a moment, he shook his head and regained his bearing. Activating his focus, he scanned the machine in front of him, eager to find out anything and everything about it.  **_“Leviathan; a large underwater machine that is often thought of as the guardian of the deep-sea. These machines are solo hunters, dangerous and unpredictable, they hunt everything that moves. These machines are considered highly dangerous and should never be approached.”_ **

_ “...incredible,” _ he murmured quietly, eyes wide, before suddenly he froze, realizing with a start that the machine was in  _ heat _ .  _ “...that’s impossible…” _ Never before had he encountered a machine in heat within a cauldron, every machine still so  _ new _ to the world that they didn’t have a chance to experience one yet. So why was  _ this _ one in ‘heat’?

He swallowed hard, drifting his gaze down the length of the machine’s body slowly, and he squeaked when he saw its  _ cocks _ .

When he saw the machine begin to stir, he panicked, not knowing what he should do, but knowing what he  _ wanted _ to do. With a flick of his tongue, he could hear Avad’s voice in his head calling him an insatiable  _ tart _ , but he wouldn’t deny what was true, his body reacting to the thought of taking this beautiful machine inside of him. And without another moment’s hesitation, he pulled off his clothing and his armor, before dropping everything with his weapons to the side.

Completely naked, he prepared for the moment when the beast would wake, knowing so many things could go wrong… but he wouldn’t be where he was now if he didn’t take risks.  _ “...it’s okay…” _ he murmured soothingly, trying to calm himself down as the machine stirred, growling lowly as it slowly righted itself on the stone floor. Twisting around, the machine’s gaze zeroed in on the hunter and Aloy tensed up, heart beating a mile a minute when he felt the beast’s sharp gaze on him.  _ “I-I’m a friend…” _ he tried again, quivering for a moment as the beast took a heavy step towards him. It was unencumbered in the water, unlike Aloy, and the boy felt completely out of his element like this.

And then suddenly the machine was launching itself at him and Aloy panicked, crying out as he thought he was done for. But when he back hit the ground hard, he hissed with the sharp pain, before realizing the beast had him pinned and he gasped, eyes wide. The Leviathan was  _ massive _ above him, so much larger than a Snapmaw and nearly as large as a Thunderjaw, wild and powerful and dangerous.

Aloy  _ thrilled _ in the feeling of the great machine above him as he realized the chances of the machine eating him now were slim to none. The Leviathan’s cocks were hot and hard and heavy in between the boy’s legs and Aloy arched, feeling them against him. Reaching down as best he could, he grasped them both in his hands, feeling how hot they were as they leaked oil into the water around them.

_ “Mm… All-Mother… How long have you gone without release like this, you poor thing…~? Fuck… you’re so hot…” _ Aloy’s breath hitched when he felt the beast thrust hard, pushing its cocks into Aloy’s hands and he moaned, hearing the growl from the powerful beast above him.  _ “It’s okay… it’s okay… I’m going to take good care of you…~” _ he cooed, body hot with his own arousal.

Slicking his fingers with the beast’s thick, hot oil, he quivered as he reached down to press them against his wanton hole, remembering for a brief moment how Avad had him stretch himself for the man’s cock. There were times when he craved the man more than he craved to be bred by his machines… but here and now, he wanted nothing more than to be filled by the Leviathan’s cocks.

He knew the beast wasn’t going to be as patient as Avad, so he was hasty in his preparation, fucking himself roughly and stretching his walls wide until he had four fingers inside of himself, unable to do more than that. He made a noise as he slipped his fingers free before grabbing the machine’s cocks in his hands once more, squeezing his legs around the beasts hot lengths as he guided them to his needy hole. Never before had he taken  _ two _ cocks before and the thought was almost enough to bring him to the edge alone.

The Leviathan didn’t wait another second… and the second its cocks were lined with Aloy’s hole, the beast lunged, talons digging against the stone as it plunged its thick, hot wired cocks inside of the hunter. It was more than Aloy prepared for, the pain sharp as he nearly screamed with it, eyes wide before they shut tight and he grasped hard to the beast’s underbelly.  _ “F-fu-fuck!” _ he cried out, overwhelmed so suddenly and he wondered if he made a mistake by taking  _ both _ .

The beast didn’t give him a chance to back out, however, before it was suddenly rutting into him wildly, every powerful thrust causing its cocks to go so  _ deep _ inside of the boy. Its thick wired ridges rubbed along every sensitive spot inside of Aloy and he cried out with both pleasure and pain, overwhelmed with every sensation as the machine fucked him hard and deep.

After several long minutes of the rough fucking, the aphrodisiac in the thick, hot oil finally caught up with the boy, his body heated and wanton as the pain melted into nothing but pleasure. His noises grew louder with every thrust and he arched and pushed into it,  _ begging _ for more as the machine fucked him harder and deeper until every  _ inch _ of its thick cocks were finally buried inside of Aloy’s hole, filling him fuller than he’d ever been before.

The Seeker was lost to the pleasure, fucked by the beast without any care as his own cock was trapped between their bodies, stuck on the edge and unable to cum as everything was both too much and  _ not enough _ . And then he felt it…

_ “A-All-Mother… y-you’re going to fu-fucking kill me…”  _ Aloy gasped, eyes wide when he felt the thick knot at the base of the serpents cocks.  _ “H-how- nn!” _ he cried out, head falling back against the ground as the machine’s pace shifted, fucking into him harder and deeper, but slower now, the thick knot grinding against his abused hole. Tears spilled over the corners of his eyes as the pain returned, blending with the pleasure of being so thoroughly ruined.

There was no way the knot was going to fit inside of him with both cocks inside his body, already too much for the poor hunter. But some part of his mind  _ wanted _ it, as he moaned and cried with every heavy thrust, the machine snarling above him.

_ “F-fu…” _ he could barely even speak now, his body taut with pleasure and pain both, kept on the edge of his release with no relief in sight.  _ “N-no… w-wa...wait!” _

And then the machine was suddenly  _ there _ , roar vibrating through the waters as it buried its cocks so  _ deep _ inside the boy, its thick knot plunging inside Aloy’s body and stretching him wider as it locked them together. It was  _ this _ that triggered Aloy’s painful release as he screamed, arching his body as his cock spilled hard into the water, the pleasure blinding.

He felt as his walls tightened painfully around the machine’s cocks and its knot, and then he was being filled with every thick pent up ounce of the Leviathan’s hot oil. The knot prevented even a tiny drop from escaping as Aloy was filled to the brim, the pressure unbelievable inside of him and he gasped, barely able to breathe.  _ “Nngh…~” _

Overwhelmed and overstimulated, Aloy was helpless as he passed out, lightheaded and dizzy with pleasure.

-0-

When Aloy woke up, he was alone on a stone platform just feet from the surface of the underwater lake. He was sore and tired, but unbelievably sated, thick oil clinging to his legs as it leaked from his gaping hole.  _ “Mm…” _ With a soft groan, he slowly sat up, hissing sharply at the twinge in his backside.  _ “Fuck…” _

Looking around, he realized with a start that he was out of the water, his eyes wide. After another moment, he discovered  _ he _ was out of the water, but everything he owned was still in the lake… and he narrowed his eyes, debating his options.

Realizing he wasn’t about to leave the cauldron without them, he stared down into the water. It was a  _ risk _ going back into the lake… but a risk he was more than willing to take, knowing there was a great chance he would see the beautiful,  _ wild _ machine that prowled the waters once more.

With a sharp grin, he stood up slowly, stretching out with a groan. And without another moment’s hesitation, he dove back down into forbidden depths below.


End file.
